The present invention relates to the art of physical fitness apparatus. It finds particular application in conjunction with upper body exercise apparatus to train for cross-country skiing, canoeing, rowing, and the like. Although the invention is described in conjunction with upper body training for these sports, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also applicable to other conditioning, exercise, and body-building applications.
Heretofore, various exercise apparatus have been devised for both the upper and lower body. In one type of apparatus, the athlete pulls on handles which are attached to ropes or cables. In some of the prior art apparatus, the ropes or cables are connected to weights. In others, the ropes or cables are interconnected such that the one arm is pulling against the other. In another type of apparatus, the athlete works to maintain rotation of a flywheel. A friction brake controls the amount of effort required to maintain flywheel rotation.
Although these prior art exercise systems have found acceptance, each has its drawbacks. One drawback shared by many prior art exercise systems is that only the upper or lower body is exercised. Even those systems which exercise both the upper and lower body frequently fail to balance the upper and lower body exercise in a manner appropriate to the sport for which the athlete is training. This lack of balance detracts from the athlete's overall training program and tends to inhibit the development of muscle tone and coordination.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved exercise apparatus which is ideally suited to provide upper body exercise in proper balance and coordination with lower body exercise for a variety of sports.